


Daynight Stay

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Cum and Go aka Sudden Ending, M/M, Pole Dancing, Pole dance bar front dick suck brothel setting, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing and Edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Ryoken goes to a pole dance bar and is in for a little Spectre time
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 2





	Daynight Stay

On a chilly Sunday night, while most people were already going to bed, Ryoken went out and headed downtown. Being part of a rich family he didn’t need to worry about schedules nor - to a degree - money, though he kept taking programming and hacking jobs to challenge himself from time to time.   
Walking down that familiar path to Den City’s red light district every week had become a routine for him and he usually enjoyed the walk as much as he did his stay. There was a certain pole dance bar he had started going to regularly a few months ago and he was looking forward to seeing his regular pick again today.   
Hopefully he was free.  
He thought back to when he visited it for the first time and how he had thought it was just going to be a cheap entertainment gimmick. On that night every other somewhat upper class brothel had either already closed or couldn’t offer something up to his standards, so when an attractive lady had winked at him to come in for a special offer, he had taken that offer.   
He had soon learned to appreciate not only the staff’s sexual services but their dancing as well, developing an eye for the strength and beauty of their performance and judging them by both.   
However, he hadn’t started out his nightlife going to bars like this and Daynight - as it was called - didn’t offer more than blowjobs for sexual services, which he had to get used to at first. Getting off hadn’t been a problem but not being allowed to go further tended to get boring, so he had soon come to appreciate power play during his sessions. As long as it wasn’t going into hardcore territory without the consent of both parties, this was allowed. Ryoken enjoyed how this made him feel superior and he enjoyed keeping his servers happy, too. It was currently his favourite way to get off.  
As was common in this business the Daynight had a high turnover rate, but probably less than usual, considering they needed experienced pole dancers first and sexworkers second. Not everyone working there was also offering themselves for sexual services. Many clients were satisfied just watching performances in the lounge area and this was what the bar advertised. For private dance performances the rooms therefore lacked a bed or other typical brothel furniture, instead a sofa was all there was to get comfy and serviced on. Other than that, though, the essentials were the same.   
Ryoken rounded the corner, he could already see the bar sign. Some of the people coming his way pulled up their collars or pulled down their hats, trying to keep a low profile by pretending it was because of the cold, but only drawing attention to themselves in the process. Ryoken sometimes wondered whether he would act the same, if he lived in the open, if he had friends or co-workers who might recognise him on the streets and would judge him for seeking his pleasure in a place like this. He doubted it.  
He reached the entrance. A young man immediately approached him and greeted him warmly.   
“Is ‘Bangs’ in tonight?”   
Ryoken asked. Even though the name sounded like it had been chosen as a typical service name, Ryoken was sure it was actually because of his long and straight fringe. Bangs had been his favourite for a while.   
“I’m very sorry but he’s already been booked for the night. How about a new dancer? We started him about three weeks back. He’s become popular recently but I don’t think you’ve seen him, yet. Or would you like to come in from the cold first and warm up? We’ll make up for the choice with a free drink!”  
Ryoken cocked his head, chuckling  
“I’m not going to run away as your customer but a choice would’ve been nice. So how about you let me have both that free drink and the new guy!”  
“Right away!”   
The young man beamed and opened the door to lead him into the lounge area.   
The Daynight made most of its money here. Four dancing stages, with armchairs and sofas spread out around them were the main highlight. A bar area alongside the left-hand wall, separated by a one-way glass divider screen, was the other. Ryoken headed straight for it and sat down at the bar counter, waiting for his drink while he took in the room. He was a regular and could expect to get served without saying a word.   
“It’s good to see you again!”   
The owner of the bar was preparing the drinks herself tonight. She put a smooth Boulevardier on the counter in front of him and winked, as attractively as she had done the night of Ryoken’s first visit.   
He nodded at her with a smile and took a sip, the blend quickly warming him up after his walk in the cold night.  
“I’ll send you off with a Highball after this?”  
“Yes, please.”   
Ryoken said, already turning his attention to the dancers while he sipped his drink. The one-way screen allowed for a bit of privacy.  
The crowd was really into it tonight, whistling and leering at the dancers, the ones in front playfully flirting and waving their money, some even leaning on the stage with half their bodies, eager to get closer, while some in the back got themselves off with a partner or without.   
Ryoken made sure to never turn up before midnight, that way he could see how well dancers could really perform, especially new recruits. All showed real confidence in their dancing and their body but most weren’t as confident with their surroundings, yet.   
He noticed one woman seemingly dancing for herself rather than the crowd she was supposed to entertain and turned his full attention to her. Would she dance better after a good humiliation? He finished his drink and was about to ask the owner about her when the young man from before called his name from behind and handed him a card with a room number and the name of his pick for the night.   
“I trust that you have your own card at the ready? Do you want me to accompany you?”  
Ryoken padded his pocket to indicate his card and got up.  
“I’ll go on my own, thank you.”  
He picked up his new drink with a nod to the owner and followed the bar counter to the back of the room, went up the stairs at the end and turned right. He knew this place well by now and didn’t even need to double check the card before opening the door to his room.  
Inside he took off his shoes and jacket, hung the jacket on a hook next to the door and stepped up onto the heated floorboards.   
He knew the layout of this room: A sofa alongside the left wall, pulled away from it by about a metre, looking at a low dancing stage. The stage was connected to a catwalk parallel to the sofa, which led to a bigger stage with a curtain. The sofa was lined with an end table on the right and a ‘service station’ on the left, stacked with towels, lube, condoms and wipes as well as a mini bar, credit card reader and a notepad.   
Generic dance music was playing just like in the lounge downstairs, but it was not as loud here and allowed for normal talking. Indirect LED lights, flickering in blue and red, made the room feel even smaller than it probably was.   
Ryoken took a wet towel from the service station and wiped his hands, then took another towel with him to the sofa and sat down. He sipped on his drink, put the glass on the low service station counter and leaned back, looking at the ceiling and the dancing lights, relaxing.   
The door to the room opened and closed with a soft noise but the clacking of heels surprised him. Not many wore them to dance outside the lounge area. Still, he only took out his card and held it up, not wanting to spoil the surprise yet by looking.  
From behind the card was taken from him to the service station, where it was studied and stamped.   
This little card not only stated how he wanted to be called during his stay, which was just his name for convenience, but also his regular status. As a regular all he had to do was go to set check-ups and he was excluded from having to use a condom. He could also choose and book his pick at the tenth visit, something that was only possible then, no matter how much money was on offer.  
Ryoken could hear him make a drink and take a sip, then wipe his hands. The clacking of heels resumed as he walked to the stage. Ryoken closed his eyes and sat up in anticipation.  
“Allow me to introduce myself, Ryoken.”  
He spoke with a smile, his voice pleasant and low.   
Ryoken opened his eyes.   
Leaning the side of his body against the pole on the stage in front of him was a pale young man with light hair and eyes, the actual colours difficult to make out in the change of red and blue lighting, wearing a tight and sleeveless black crop-top with a high, zipped-up collar and fitting hotpants. His heeled platform boots looked like they were made from the same leather-like material.   
He pushed himself off the pole with both hands and stepped around it, raising one arm while keeping the other at waist-height in front of him. In the light and his movements Ryoken could tell he had a good body but other than that he found him rather plain, not the pick he would’ve gone for at all. He couldn’t remember ever having seen him dance in the lounge before.  
“I’m Spectre. How may I be of service to you tonight?”  
The smile hadn’t left his voice and even though he offered his services, with his looks Ryoken suddenly wasn’t sure this had ever included sexual services before. Although it wasn’t uncommon to have a private dancer and not ask for anything but a dance, Ryoken’s card made it clear he was going to ask for more. On top of that he had been recommended to him. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his drink.  
“Just dance! Show me your best routine!”  
With a smile and a light bow of his head Spectre accepted and began his routine, seemingly not minding Ryoken’s reaction.   
Rounding the pole a few times to warm up he never kept his eyes off him. While at first the pole felt like just a pole in the room, Spectre seemed to get closer and closer to it, first only grabbing it with his hands and hooking his knee or shoe around it, but soon putting his whole body against it, grinding against it, becoming one with it while he posed in mid-air, never taking his eyes off Ryoken in the process.   
It was like he wanted to make him jealous, like he was having sex right in front of him while his eyes told him that he could never have him. His lips parted as he was grinding against the pole, his sweat catching the light and accentuating his muscles, strands of hair flowing around his face and sticking to his forehead as he moved, eyes half open.   
Ryoken, who had just judged him by looks alone the moment before and who had thought he had already seen some of the most enticing performances, was transfixed. He studied every inch of him while he felt watched at every second. It was like Spectre had read his thoughts and now wanted to punish him for his assumptions. It was incredibly arousing.  
“Stop!”  
Ryoken said, a little more urgently than he had wanted.  
“How much do you take for ‘more’?”  
Spectre snapped to a halt at the pole and stood there for a moment, like he was returning to reality, before finally answering.  
“Six hundred.”  
Ryoken had already gotten up and was using the credit card reader. Six hundred was a low price, so Spectre was definitely new. Ryoken couldn’t quite believe it. He needed to know how his dancing compared to his other services.   
“Stand with your back to it and hold it behind your head!”  
He instructed while he walked up to him. Spectre did as he was told and raised his arms to grab the pole behind him, the fabric tight against his chest. A light sheen of sweat covered his entire body. Ryoken liked seeing dancers get a little hot and sweaty first, it made the whole session more fun.  
He stepped onto the low dance platform and looked up at him. With him wearing only socks and Spectre wearing heeled boots they had a height difference Ryoken liked. He raised his hands and traced Spectre’s raised arms from the elbows down to his shoulders, appreciating the training that had gone into them as the muscles flexed under his touch. He reached the back of his shoulders and stopped at the fabric of his top, then hooked his index finger under the fabric and trailed the hem under his armpits all the way to the front.   
He noticed Spectre neither used perfume nor make-up, he could smell nothing but his own body with a hint of shampoo, fresh sweat and the fabric of his top. He didn’t like the latter, so he slowly unzipped it.   
He put his hands beneath the fabric that now loosely hung over Spectre’s chest and got closer. Spectre was trembling slightly from the strain of standing in the same position after his dance and he was breathing more heavily through his half-opened mouth.   
Ryoken smiled.   
He kissed his collarbone while taking in more of his smell. Besides his body he also smelled the gin on his breath. He lifted his head. Their noses touched.   
Ryoken looked up and noticed Spectre’s eyes were closed and relaxed. Despite the strain he was genuinely enjoying this.   
Ryoken was surprised. Too often he had encountered dancers who would not let go of their performance and act their way through whatever came next, obviously because it was their job. They would think an exaggerated reaction was what Ryoken obviously wanted to achieve with his power play and would already be moaning by now, or would try to spice up every touch with dirty talk. There was a place for all that and Ryoken didn’t dislike it, but these sessions were different.   
He wanted to get to know this new dancer and for this purpose honesty was best. He was glad he was getting this from him.   
He brushed the side of his nose up against his, their lips close but not yet touching.   
He wanted to know what he would do. Would he make the distance?   
Spectre had only moved his head until now, not going against Ryoken’s order to stand with his back to the pole. He couldn’t move his head more without letting go and thus he didn’t. Still, by the sharp breath he let out and his eyebrows twitching Ryoken could tell his teasing was successful.   
He stayed at that distance and moved his hands down from his chest to his waist, going by touch alone, never taking his eyes off Spectre and his reactions. He was feeling his abs with his thumb on the way down. Dancers needed a strong core and Ryoken found this to be one of their most attractive aspects, while at the same time wishing he could enjoy more than a blowjob from dancers with builds like his.  
He reached his hips, his hotpants started below his hip bones. Similarly to how he had done with Spectre’s top he hooked his index fingers under the fabric and trailed inwards. When he reached the middle his fingers felt the tight fabric lift at the base of his dick as he brushed against it, drawing a sigh from Spectre. His hair was neatly trimmed but with how light it was it almost didn’t matter.   
He trailed the outline of his dick with his finger.   
“Do you want me to go on?”  
It was an unnecessary question at this point, Ryoken knew, but when Spectre shuddered a “Yes.” while not playing it up, not even raising his voice, telling him that he was in control of it all, he couldn’t hold back any longer.  
Ryoken closed the distance between them, both their bodies and their lips. With a sharp inhale Spectre opened his eyes to it before they relaxed again, breathing into their kiss. He was a good kisser, matching his pace and energy well.  
Ryoken kept freely exploring his body at first but soon he was so caught up in their kiss, his own breathing getting heavier to match Spectre’s, that his hands settled on the small of his back, where his spine curved and left room between his body and the pole. He moved his body against his, felt the hotness of Spectre’s dick as well as his own.   
Spectre was still standing with his arms raised like before and Ryoken felt that it was starting to get tough for him.   
Ryoken admired him for not breaking. He had expected him to let go of the pole by now to embrace him and rest his arms. Ryoken realised he wanted him to, he wanted to feel his hands on his body, too.   
But he also wanted to tease him more while pretending to reward him.   
He broke their kiss and looked up. Spectre craned his neck, eyes opening in confusion, panting.   
“You’re good.”  
Ryoken didn’t wait for a reaction. Instead he lowered himself into a squat and pulled down the front of Spectre’s pants, freeing his half-boner, put his hands onto his thighs and slowly took in the full length of his dick, his lips closing around the base.   
He could hear Spectre’s first moans while he did but more than that he enjoyed how his legs trembled under his touch.   
He pulled back slowly. The tip of his tongue rolled over the already exposed part of the head. He looked up. Spectre was panting above him, looking down. His face was flushed. Ryoken could tell he badly wanted to move but not only was it against the rules for the servers to dictate the pace for their clients without their explicit permission, he was also still standing tightly against the pole as Ryoken had instructed.   
Just as intended.  
With his lips he lightly pushed back more of the skin as he moved back up, getting everything nice and wet and hard. Soon he increased his tempo and settled into a steady pace.   
Above him Spectre was moaning, his face strained, trying not to move his hips.  
Ryoken enjoyed the taste and hotness, his own dick starting to demand attention.   
He pulled back again and suddenly stopped halfway, not wanting to give Spectre the illusion that he was going to finish any time soon, but Spectre had gotten used to the rhythm by then. When Ryoken didn’t move back up his dick in time with it, Spectre involuntarily jerked his hips instead, thrusting deep into his mouth.   
Also just as intended.   
He caught himself immediately and moved back into position but Ryoken had already gotten up and was wiping his mouth, not looking at him.   
“I’m sorry, Ryoken! I’m so sorry!”  
He sincerely was. There was a hint of panic in his voice.   
Ryoken had to turn away to not show his grin. This wasn’t exactly an innocent tease any more but he couldn’t help it.   
“Ryoken?”  
Spectre had let go of the pole and was walking up to him to see if he was alright. Ryoken turned back to him, acting normal.  
“I’m fine. Why did you let go?”  
Spectre only stammered an apology, shaky on his heels and with a full hard-on. The blood was rushing back into his arms now and he kept rubbing them against the sting. Truly very different from how Ryoken had seen him dance just a few minutes earlier. He had managed to wipe that cocky expression off his face. He smirked.  
“Not very good at following orders, are you? Get back to dancing then. Do the same routine!”  
Spectre looked at him with an expression somewhere between relief and confusion but Ryoken was already heading back to the sofa.   
Spectre hesitated for only a moment before he got back to the pole. He zipped his top back up and tucked at his pants, pulling them up just enough to keep his erection pressed against his belly and out of the way, then took a deep breath and grabbed the pole in front of him. He started his routine, looking at Ryoken like he had before.   
Ryoken meanwhile had taken off his trousers and pants and had sat down on the towel he had taken from the station earlier. He stroked his dick as he watched him dance, Spectre’s expression even better than before.   
When Spectre started grinding against the pole and threw his head back to look at him, he felt his heart skip a beat and grabbed his dick harder.   
He got himself about halfway there when Spectre’s routine had him squat with one hand on the pole, slowly moving the side of his crotch up and down against it. Ryoken remembered his routine, he was spending way longer on this part than before. He had also skipped a part earlier which would have involved a pose in mid-air.   
Well, this wouldn’t fly!   
“Come over here and suck me off!”  
He panted, pointing his dick at him with one hand while he took a sip of his drink with the other. He leaned back against the sofa and impatiently pulled his shirt up. Spectre was still catching his breath at the pole, only now getting up from his squat.   
“Hurry up!”  
“Yes!”  
Spectre pulled himself up quickly but by the way he moved Ryoken could tell he was tired by now. Still, for the first time with him Ryoken was impressed. He would let him lick it for a while to see how good he was at it, then either make him cum, if he was satisfied, or allow him to do it himself, if he wasn’t.   
Either way, he would control it, and it would be rewarding for Spectre either way. After that he could still get off but he hadn’t planned for that, yet.  
Spectre grabbed a towel on his way to the sofa, quickly rolled up about half of it and put it in front of where Ryoken was sitting. He kneeled on the rolled-up part, the rest he pushed beneath the sofa.   
He took Ryoken’s dick in one hand and lifted it up to lick alongside it, then got lower to suck on his balls. His heavy breath was hot against his skin. Ryoken heard him moan, felt the vibration of it on his dick as Spectre moved up again.   
Something was up.   
He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him up, catching him jerking himself off with his other hand.  
“Were you gonna cum on your own? Shouldn’t you be paying full attention to me, first of all?”  
Spectre’s pained expression was delightful, no doubt he was edging hard by now. Ryoken couldn’t help grinning.  
“Get me off and you can cum, too.”  
He didn’t wait for a reply, instead he slowly brushed back his bangs with his fingers, so that no hair would get in the way, and grabbed him with it at the back of his head. He pointed his dick at him again with the other and directed his head downwards.   
He didn’t pull his hair, nor did he shove him, but his intention was very clear.   
Spectre was shaking, his dick rock hard. He put both his arms up and rested his hands against Ryoken’s thighs, similarly to how Ryoken had done with him before, and lowered his head.  
Ryoken trailed his parted lips with the tip of his dick, eager to just shove it in and make him gag. He hadn’t wanted to fuck anyone this hard in a long time, but to stay in control he had to keep it slow and shallow.   
He shuddered as the head entered Spectre’s hot mouth, his lips closing around it. Spectre pressed his tongue against the underside of the head and was sucking him, already drawing a moan from him. He didn’t go in much further, instead he lightly pulled him back by the grip on his hair. Spectre followed.   
If he kept doing like this, just slow and shallow, then it would be alright.   
He moved Spectre’s head down and up again a little quicker and with a little more force this time but still kept it shallow. Spectre adjusted instantly and settled into the tempo, keeping his mouth tightly wrapped around his dick. His low moans came only from sucking his dick now.   
“Yeah, that’s it!”  
Ryoken managed.   
His jaw tensed up like the rest of his body, trying to stay in control. He didn’t want to cum, yet. He needed him to cum first like he had planned, despite what he had said. But he hadn’t expected him to be this good. There was no way he wouldn’t fuck a mouth this tight.   
“Look at me!”  
He panted through clenched teeth, his grip on Spectre’s head tightened, he was pulling him down harder now and more than before.   
Spectre looked up at him and the sight of his flushed face and the glistening in his half-open eyes sent shivers through him.   
He instantly let go of Spectre’s head and gripped the sofa’s armrest, his knuckles white. He would’ve almost yanked Spectre’s entire head down to make him swallow his dick. At least sitting back like his with Spectre’s arms resting just above his knees he couldn’t involuntarily move his hips. He was glad about that.  
Spectre was slowing down his pace without his hand on his head. He stopped with just the tip touching his lips, Ryoken’s rock-hard dick throbbing below, and looked at him with a sly smile.   
Still clutching the sofa’s armrest, his other hand balled into a fist at his side, Ryoken was trembling, his breathing shaky. He wanted to ram it down his throat so badly.  
Below him Spectre breathed another smile and closed his lips around the tip again, then swallowed his dick to the point of where he had gone before. He came up but immediately went down again, further this time, until Ryoken felt his dick go beyond his mouth and Spectre’s nose touched his belly. His throat was ridiculously tight.   
Ryoken looked down at him in disbelief.   
Spectre came up again for air and a couple of shallower, slower strokes, his hair flowing in rhythm with his movements. His moans were long and low, he was enjoying it.  
Above him Ryoken was breathing hard through gritted teeth.   
Spectre looked up at him again, like he was thinking of what to do next, then brushed his hair back behind his ear and pried Ryoken’s left hand from the armrest. Before Ryoken could say anything Spectre put his hand on his head, close to where Ryoken had placed it before.  
All self-restraint and will to keep up his power fantasy left him.   
He grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Spectre’s head right where he had put it and yanked him down hard, grunting through his teeth. His right hand grabbed the other side of Spectre’s head and he pulled him up again, then sharply forced him back down, where he kept him and only moved enough to thrust the tip down his tight throat again and again. Spectre gurgled and gripped his tights hard, making him release his hold, but only for a bit before he did it again.   
He wanted to move, shove it down his throat as far as he possibly could. He leaned forward more, put his feet solidly on the floor, and stood up despite Spectre’s arms on him, thrusting into his mouth while he pulled him in with his hands. He felt Spectre shift his weight back and raise his hands around his legs and onto his ass.   
That was the only thing left. He could move freely now, like he wanted.   
His head arched back he fucked Spectre’s mouth without restraint, he could feel himself getting close already.   
He pushed Spectre back more to stand directly above him, shoved his dick all the way in and looked down. Tears streaked the side of Spectre’s beet red face, his eyes blinking away more while he looked up at him, bubbles of saliva pooled around his mouth, right up to his nose.   
He was so sexy like this!   
He held him there, moaned his name as he looked down at him and fucked his throat for the last strokes.   
He came hard.   
His eyes forced shut, his breath caught in his throat. Below him he could hear Spectre choke on his cum. He pulled back and let himself fall back onto the sofa, completely out of breath. There was still cum running from his dick, dripping onto his shirt and belly. In front of him he saw Spectre recovering from his lack of breath. His black clothes, as well as his exposed skin and dick, were covered with a mix of saliva and cum.   
Ryoken thought Spectre would leave it at that but he wasn’t done, yet.  
He leaned forward again and lapped up the cum that had trailed from Ryoken’s dick, then sucked his dick back into his mouth, stroking out everything from below his balls to the tip with his thumb.   
He was moaning harder while he did so and it was only when he collapsed with his head on Ryoken’s thigh, that he realised Spectre had cum, too.   
Panting and with tired arms he wiped Spectre’s hair back from his face and relaxed his neck by letting his head fall back over the backrest of the sofa. He was sure both of them needed some rest but Spectre was already getting up again.   
He could hear him clean up himself with the towel he had used and some wipes, then he came over and cleaned Ryoken, before taking his towel as well. When he went back to the service station with an unsteady clacking of his heels, Ryoken sat up and put on his pants. His mind was slowly returning to him.  
Spectre handed him his drink while he sipped on his own. He took it and greedily emptied it in one go before putting the glass back on the counter.   
Spectre was still standing, his legs shaky. He was combing his dishevelled hair with his other hand.  
“What are you doing? Sit down!”  
Ryoken must have sounded concerned because Spectre raised his eyebrow in surprise before sitting down with a smile. He drank more of his cocktail, probably to get rid of the taste and texture of cum in his mouth.   
Ryoken put his arm around Spectre’s shoulder and ran his thumb over his lower lip, making him turn. They kissed. Ryoken smiled at how slack Spectre’s jaw felt. That, the rhythm of their breathing and the taste of whisky, gin and cum was the kind of feeling he wanted to get from a partner, true exhaustion.   
“That was amazing!”   
He breathed, as they parted.   
Spectre took another sip, before proudly facing him again.   
“Did I ‘blow’ your mind?”  
He joked but Ryoken could tell he really was happy and proud of himself. In a different situation Ryoken would’ve probably rolled his eyes at his joke but there was no joke here. He had done exactly that.  
“Yeah!”   
He smiled at him. It was a warm, content smile. Spectre got up again and put his own drink on the counter. It clinked against Ryoken’s empty glass as he sat himself down on his lap, putting both his arms around Ryoken’s neck.  
“It’s easier to kiss like this.”  
He said, before doing just that.   
Ryoken’s heart skipped another beat. When Spectre had been standing with his back to the pole, Ryoken had wanted Spectre to embrace him, and now that he was doing it, it felt exactly as rewarding as he had hoped.   
He unzipped his top again and slid his arms below it, hugging him tight. They were taking their time now, their kisses deep and long. Ryoken couldn’t believe how compatible they were.  
Just when Ryoken felt like he had calmed down and rested enough, a soft, white glow replaced the red and blue lights and the music stopped playing. His session was over.   
Spectre sat up and looked at the barely visible clock on the credit card reader, zipping up his top.  
“Already?”  
His thoughts exactly.  
“I’ll extend my stay. I want you for longer.”  
Ryoken said, keeping his calm. Spectre turned to him. Ryoken could finally make out his eye and hair colour as well as the exact features of his face.   
Had he really thought him to be plain a mere ninety minutes earlier?  
“You can’t. I’m booked after this.”  
Spectre said quietly.  
Ryoken knew the house rules and didn’t intend to challenge them. There would always be next time.   
“I see.”  
He retracted his hands with an accepting but sad smile and Spectre got up. Ryoken put on his trousers and Spectre handed him back his card.   
“Just one more session and you can choose and book your pick the stay after?”  
He whistled, passing Ryoken on his way to the door. Before leaving he looked back.  
“Wonder who that will be.”  
He closed the door with a smile, leaving Ryoken to himself.  
“Who indeed.”


End file.
